Nothing Even Matters
by BandanaGirl348
Summary: Emily is Kendall's twin sister. An incident causes them to lose contact for almost four years. With the help of her best friend, Hannah, Emily decides to contact Kendall. She meets James and sparks fly. They both deny liking each other at first. Will they ever be together?
1. How It All Started

**If you are reading this now you should know that this story was deleted and I am reposting it now. I also apologize for any typos in the first two chapters. The computer I wrote them on didn't have spell check and I'm just too lazy to go in and fix them.  
**

* * *

**Hey everybody! This is my first story. I'm going to tell you what this first chapter is going to be like so it's not confusing. This chapter is mostly going to be flashbacks about the events leading up to the current time in the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own BTR or anything besides the O/Cs**

* * *

Chapter 1: How It All Started

**~Emily's POV~**

"Oh how I love L.A. traffic!" I said to myself sarcastically as I sat in traffic, barely moving, "This is going to make me really late."

Usually I would be freaking out if I had to be somewhere and got stuck in traffic like this, but today was different. I was actually kind of glad I got stuck in traffic, it gave me more time to think about what I was going to do today. Today I was going to meet my brother for coffee. Who is my brother? You ask. Kendall Schmidt, from Big Time Rush is my brother, twin brother actually. You probably didn't know Kendall had a twin sister, most people don't. My name is Emily Schmidt, twin sister to Kendall Schmidt, and younger sister to Kevin and Kenneth Schmidt. I know, my name sticks out like a sore thumb compared to my brothers' names. I mean Kenneth, Kevin, Kendall and Emily, just sounds weird. My parents just really liked the name "Emily"and they said if they ever had a girl they would name her that.

Anyway, back to what I was doing today. Meeting my brother for coffee really doesn't sound that exciting, but since I haven't seen him for about four years, it kind of is. It's actually more nerve-racking than exciting. Ok, so you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well, right after I turned seventeen, I got into a big fight with my parents and Kendall. It pushed me over the edge, so I left home with my best friend Hannah and we bought an apartment together. I haven't had any contact with my family since. I remember it like it was just yesterday.

_~FLASHBACK~_

I quietly walked through my front door around midnight after being at a party with Hannah. It was two hours past my curfew, I was hoping to sneek in without my parents noticing. I told them I was going to see a movie with Hannah. The only person who knew I was at a party was Kendall. I couldn't tell my parents what I was actually doing. They saw me as the perfect child, I had straight A's, always obeyed them and never went past my curfew. I hated it, I hated being seen as perfect and predictable. I hated myself for being that way. I felt trapped and couldn't stand the way I was. I felt like I was living a worthless life, where grades only mattered.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the lights in the living room came on. I turned around to see my parents sitting on the couch, their expressions fuming with anger.

"You're late," my dad said coldly.

"Yeah, so? Hannah and I decided to catch another movie, that ended up being three hours long," I said, plopping down into the armchair across from them.

"You can cut the movie act, Emily, we know you were at a party," my mom said, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" I screamed, jumping up. How did they find out?

"What has gotten into you lately?" my dad asked, walking towards me, "Your moping around all day, sneaking off to parties, coming home way past your curfew, and failing your mid-terms,"

Wait, hold on, did he just say I failed my mid-terms? The only person who knew about that was Hannah, and Kendall.

"What?" I said, "How did you kno-"

"Kendall told us everything, and you're grounded," my mom said.

"What! You can't ground me!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes we can, you lied to us, your grounded for two months," she said.

Fuming with anger, I calmly said, "Fine, whatever," and walked up the stairs to the room Kendall and I shared. I was going to kill him.

l walked into the room and slammed the door. Kendall was sitting on his bed, doing something on his laptop. He barely acknowledged that I had entered the room. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I bent over, cupped my head in my hands and started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, not looking up from the computer screen.

Suddenly the sadness turned into anger. I marched over to him and slammed his laptop shut.

He looked at me in shock, "Okay, why are you in such a bitchy mood?" he asked standing up.

I glared at him. Then before I knew it, my hand swept across his face at full force.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled, rubbing his face.

"Why did you tell them?" I screamed, starting to cry again.

"Tell who!" he screamed back.

"Why did you tell mom and dad about the party and me failing mid-terms!" I screamed.

Kendall froze, then he said in a calm tone, "I-I don't know. It's just that...I'm worried about you, Em. I look at you every day, and you always look sad and depressed. Then you have all of these mood swings when you go from being sad, to being a total bitch. What happened to my crazy, fun and happy sister that I loved? I told mom and dad because I thought they could help you."

We stood there in silence.

"Help? I don't need help! I trusted you Kendall!" I yelled.

"I know, bu-"

"Ugh! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" I screamed. I couldn't believe what I was saying, I've never yelled at Kendall like that before.

I could see in his eyes that I really hurt him. But he stood strong and yelled, "How can you never see me again? We live together!"

I stood there and thought about what he said, "Fine! I'll just move out then!" I screamed while I grabbed a bag and started stuffing it with my belongings.

Kendall burst out laughing,"Okay, whatever," he said sarcastically.

I was about to tell him I was serious, but that was when Kevin came in.

"Guys, keep it down I'm trying to sle- wait, what is she doing?" he asked pointing at me.

"I'm leaving. I just have to get out of here." I said walking past him, out of the room.

"Wait, what?" he asked confused.

I ran down the stairs, and burst out the door, tears running down my face. My parents and brothers were yelling after me. I ignored them, got into my car and drove off.

I knew I couldn't do this alone so I drove to Hannah's house.

I knocked on her door. As soon as she answered, I said in a serious voice, "Get your stuff, we're leaving."

She could tell I was serious, she nodded and went to get her stuff. I knew she would come with me. She wanted to leave her house just as much as I wanted to leave mine, but not for the same reason. Her parents were constantly fight with each other and didn't even care about Hannah. Before we knew it, we were in the car, leaving our old lives behind.

_~FLASHBACK OVER~_

"Hey buddy! Are you going to move? Or are you just gonna sit there all day," yelled the guy in the car behind me, honking furiously.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I forgot what I was doing. So I put my foot on the gas pedal and moved forward to meet my brother for the first time in four years.

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry if it was confusing. Remember, I'm still a beginner. Oh and there will be romance in future chapters. The first few are just explaining Emily's background.** **I want at least two reviews before I continue.**

**Thanks!**

**Em :)**


	2. Hannah and Kendall

**Hey! I said I would only continue if I got at least two reviews. Well, I only got one, but I'm really not counting it because it was from my best friend Hannah. I knew she was going to review it so, yeah it doesn't really count. Anyway, I decided to make a new chapter because I'm feeling really inspired, and I didn't want to wait around for two reviews. This chapter is going to introduce Hannah and Kendall, and they are going to recap what happened that night four years ago from their perspectives. Let chapter two begin!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the O/Cs**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hannah and Kendall

**~Hannah's POV~**

Bored to death, I was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on TV. I finally decided on a channel when I saw Big Time Rush was on.

_Oh Logan is so cute! _I thought.

Watching this reminded me where Emily was. She was on her way to meet her brother, Kendall, for coffee. It's been four years since we've both seen or talked to him. I really missed Kendall, he was like the big brother I never had. I was really proud of Emily for overcoming all of her problems, and contacting Kendall. I insisted on going with her, but she said she had to do this alone.

In case your wondering, I'm Hannah Thompson, Emily's best friend. I was an only child, and had parents that didn't even care about me. They were constantly fighting. Sometimes I would yell at them to stop fighting, that would usually end with one of them throwing something at my head. I would dodge most of the things, but sometimes they hit me, leaving permanent scars on my forehead. I was basically living on my own. That is why I was happy when I met Emily and Kendall when they moved to California. Them, and their family were so nice to me. Kathy and Kent treated me like I was their own.

I remember that night when Emily came to my house, and told me we had to leave.

~FLASHBACK~

It was around midnight when Emily pulled into my driveway. I saw all of the lights in the house were on, and heard my parents screaming at each other.

"Sounds like they're going at it again," I said opening my door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to my house?" Emily asked.

I shook my head "No, it's late. I'll just tough it out."

"Alright, call me if you need anything," she said as I closed the car door.

I watched her back out of the driveway, and then started walking up toward the house.

When I walked through the door, a plate came flying right at me. I quickly ducked and it hit the door, shattering to pieces. I ran through the hall and up the stairs as fast as I could, to avoid being hit by any other objects.

I ran into my room and slammed the door. I sat down on my bed and just broke down. I just sat there, crying, thinking about what was wrong with my life. Why couldn't I have a perfect life like the Schmidts? They all got along, they were rich and they were all actors. Except for Emily, but she was still perfect. She said she wasn't perfect and she hated that people thought she was. Lately she hasn't been so perfect though, she seems depressed and pissed off at the world. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I could tell she was dying inside. Just like me.

I was sick of bottling all of my feelings inside me. I ran out of my room and went downstairs.

I walked right up to my parents, who were still fighting, and screamed, "Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with you guys! Can you not just stop fighting for two seconds!"

They actually stopped fighting, and now they were both glaring at me.

_Oh now I've done it._ I thought.

Without saying anything, my mom grabbed a piece of broken glass, from a vase they broke, and flung it at me.

Not dodging it fast enough, it struck me on my forehead. I quickly pulled it out and saw all of the blood, and dashed out of the room, tears running down my face. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I cleaned off all of the blood and put a bandage over it.

I ran back to my room, not believing what just happened. I collapsed on the floor and started crying. This went on for about fifteen minutes, then I finally decided to call Emily. As I was grabbing my phone, I heard the doorbell ring.

Knowing that my parents weren't going to answer it, I went down stairs and answered the door.

I opened the door to see Emily standing there. She looked like she had been crying.

"Get your stuff," she said in a serious voice, "we're leaving."

At first I thought she was kidding. Then I saw the look in her eyes and realized she was serious. I nodded and went upstairs to get what I needed.

I got all of the things I absolutley needed, and grabbed all of the money I had. I also decided to go through my parents' wallets and take all of their money.

When I walked out the door, Emily was in the car waiting. I hopped in and we drove off. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew whatever it was, we would get through it together.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

~Kendall's POV~

I sat at a table in the coffee shop, waiting. Waiting for my sister, Emily to show up. I've been wating for twenty minutes, but that's my own fault because I decided to show up twenty minutes early. I needed some time to process all this stuff through my head. Just two days ago I got a call from the last person I would ever expect to call me, my sister. I was shocked when she called and asked if we could meet up this weekend. It felt so good to hear her voice again after four years.

I was really nervous about today. We haven't talked to each other in four years. What am I supposed to say to her? I mean, I was one of the main reasons that drove her away from the family. What if she's still pissed at me for what happened that night?

~FLASHBACK~

I was sitting on my bed in the room Emily and I shared. I was on my laptop, chatting with some of my friends. Then I heard the door slam, I didn't bother looking up to see who it was because I knew it was Emily. She's been having moments like this all month. I was really starting to worry about her.

She went over to her bed and started crying. Not looking up from the computer screen, I asked, "What's wrong?"

She stopped crying, walked over to me and slammed my laptop shut.

_What the hell? _I thought.

Without thinking I stood up and said, "Okay, why are you in such a bitchy mood?"

She just glared at me. When I saw how pissed she looked when she glared at me, I really regreted saying that. Next thing I knew her hand swept across my face, hard.

God, that hurt! Who knew she was so strong. Rubbing my face I yelled, "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Why did you tell them!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

What was she talking about? "Tell who!" I screamed back.

"Why did you tell Mom and Dad about me failing mid-terms!" she screamed.

I froze remebering what I told Mom and Dad earlier today, "I-I don't know. It's just that...I'm worried about you, Em. I look at you every day, and you always look sad and depressed. Then you have all of these mood swings whenyou go from being sad, to being a total bitch. What happened to my crazy, fun and happy sister that I loved? I told Mom and Dad because I thought they could help you," I said in a calmer voice.

We stood there in silence. Then she yelled, "Help? I don't need help! I trusted you Kendall!"

"I know, bu-" I started.

"Ugh! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" she screamed.

I could't believe she said that. It really hurt me, but I stood strong and said, "How can you never see me again? We live together!"

"Fine! I'll just move out then!" she screamed, grabbing a bag and stuffing it with her things.

Okay, she had to be kidding. I just started laughing and said jokingly, "Okay, whatever."

She looked like she was about to say something, but then Kevin came in.

"Guys keep it down I'm trying to sle- wait, what is she doing?" he asked pointing to Emily, who was still furiously packing.

"I'm leaving, I just have to get out of here," she said putting her bag over her shoulder and walking out the the door.

"Wait, what?" he asked confused, following Emily out the door.

He stopped, turned to me and said, "She seems really pissed. What did you do?"

I didn't want to tell him that I betrayed her and called her a bitch, "Nothing," I lied looking down at my feet.

He could tell I was lying, "Great, Kendall, just great," he said, shoving me out of his way, and running down the stairs.

I just stood there, stunned. What did I just do? I just made my sister leave possibly forever. Everything will be fine, she'll come back. Right?

~FLASHBACK OVER~

Sadly, everything wasn't fine. Emily never did come back. I felt terrible, I felt like it was all my fault. Then, I got casted for Big Time Rush, and sort of forgot about it all. Now, four years later it's all coming back. I can't cover it up anymore.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it. Like I said before, future chapters will have more romance. I think the next chapter will be the last one with a flashback. Then the story will focus on the present more. Please review, don't just add it to your favorites. Chapter three will be coming soon!**

**xoxo, Em :)**


	3. Scars and Changing

**Sup people! New chapter! This chapter is going to talk about what happened after Emily and Hannah moved out and bought an apartment. Oh and please review! I would really appreciate it if you would tell me your opinion of the story. Anyway, here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the O/Cs!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Scars and Changing

**~Emily's POV~**

Remember when I said I started moving again? Yeah, well that only lasted for about ten minutes. Traffic has come to a dead stop, again! I also just happened to be stopped right in front of a Big Time Rush billboard, how ironic.

I just sat there, thinking again. I was thinking about how much I've changed since I last saw Kendall. After Hannah and I bought an apartment, I kind of went crazy. I dropped out of school and went out and bought a whole new wardrobe with my parents' credit card that I stole. I replaced all of my preppy and simple clothes with goth and emo clothes. I got my nose and belly button pierced that night too.

Looking at the scars on my arms, I remembered what else I did that night after I got back to the apartment. I did something I never thought I would ever do.

_~FLASHBACK~_

It was about ten-o'clock when I burst through the doors of our apartment. Carrying a bunch of shopping bags I walked over to the kitchen table and sat them down. When I turned back around, I saw Hannah staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth open in shock.

"Holy shit," was all she managed to say.

"What?" I asked trying to sound all badass.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, gesturing my body.

"What do you mean?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You're-you're clothes and-and, oh my god. Is that a nose ring?" she asked pointing to my nose.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" I asked acting like it was no big deal.

"You look like a she-devil!" she yelled.

"She-devil?" I laughed. Hannah always said the stupidest things.

"Well it's true!" she yelled, "and you're sure as hell acting like one," she muttered under her breath.

"God, you're such a bitch!" I screamed.

"I'm a bitch? You're a bitch!" she screamed back.

Did she just call me a bitch? Hannah's never yelled at me like that before. I must've really pissed her off.

She did seem pretty pissed, but then she started smiling and said, "I know why your doing this."

I looked at her confused, "Doing what?" I asked.

"You know, acting like a badass. You miss your family," she said, crossing her arms.

Did she just say I missed my family? I smirked and said, "Miss them? Why would I miss them? They are the reason why I left home!"

"Okay whatever you say. But I know deep down, you miss them," she said poking my shoulder, still smiling.

"You're a bitch," I snapped.

"So are you!" she yelled, "a bitch who misses her family."

"I don't miss them!" I screamed running into our room and slamming the door.

As soon as I closed the door, I collapsed on my bed and started crying my eyes out. I hated my life, I hated my family, I hated everything around me, but most of all, I hated myself. I kept crying and crying about how much I hated myself. Then, I sort of just lost it.

I got up from the bed and grabbed a nail-filer. What I did next was terrible. I started digging into my arms, it hurt like hell, but I didn't care.

I kept cutting myself, until I heard the door open. I froze and saw Hannah walk in.

"Hey Em, listen I-" she started, but then she froze when she saw me with the nail-filer and the blood running down my arms.

She gasped and said, "Oh my god, Emily what happened?"

"I-I can't do this anymore," I said between sobs,"I h-hate my life."

I started cutting myself again, and Hannah quickly grabbed the filer out of my hand.

"Emily, your better than this," she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room, "c'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

After I got cleaned up, I listened to Hannah lecture me for twenty minutes about what cutting yourself could lead to. Then I finally realized I had a serious problem and needed to fix it.

_~FLASHBACK OVER~_

The first couple years were really hard. I was very fortunate to have Hannah there to help me. That just showed how good of a friend she really was because I was total bitch, but she still put up with me.

The next year I went back to highschool online and just recently graduated. Hannah has been working on her acting career. She hasn't been in anything major yet, but she has been in a couple plays. As for me, I haven't really decided on a career yet, acting sounds really interesting, but I really want to be a professional dancer. But just to get by for now, I have a job as an instructor at the local dance studio.

Anyway, I feel like I have really matured since I left four years ago. I feel like I've matured in the way I look and also in the way I think now. I no longer have the goth and emo clothes. I changed my style to more of the edgy rock style, but not like goth and stuff. I've changed mentally as in I'm not depressed and pissed off at the world anymore. I'm back to my crazy, fun-loving self. Just the way I like it.

* * *

**Okay, I have to say. It was kind of hard to write this chapter because it's kind of sad how Emily hates herself. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Again, please review! Chapter four will be coming soon!**

**xoxo, Em :)**


	4. Meeting Kendall

**Hi everybody! Chapter four is here! If you're wondering what Hannah and Emily look like, I posted a picture on my profile of what I imagine them looking like. Well, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own the O/Cs.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Kendall

**~Emily's POV~**

Traffic finally started moving again, and now I was sitting in the parking lot of the coffee shop, twenty minutes late. I was having a nervous breakdown. What was I thinking? I'm not ready for this. I looked at my watch, I was already almost thirty minutes late. Knowing Kendall, he probably would've given up by now, but I wasn't sure.

I finally got the courage to get out of my car, and walk to the entrance. I looked through the window trying to find Kendall. I wasn't going to bother going in if he had already given up and left. Then, I saw him sitting there, alone at a table. He really hasn't changed much, he basically looked the same as he did four years ago.

I put my aviator sunglasses on my head and walked through the door. I looked down at my watch again, and saw all my scars. Kendall would freak if he saw them, so I rolled down the sleeves of my plaid shirt.

I was sure Kendall wouldn't recognize me, so I decided to mess with him a little.

**~Kendall's POV~**

I was just sitting there, wondering where the hell Emily was, when this really pretty girl with blonde hair came up to me and asked, pointing to the empty seat, "Is this seat taken?"

"Um, yeah it kind of is. My sister is supposed to be here," I said.

She just shrugged and sat down in the seat. What is wrong with this chick? She was being really rude.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but you need to leave," I said, trying to be nice.

"Why are you in such a bitchy mood?" she asked, "_Ken."_

Okay, rude, wait a minute. Did she just call me "Ken"? The only person that ever called me that was...

"Oh my god. Emily?" I said, standing up to give her a hug.

"Took you long enough," she said, laughing and giving me a hug.

I pulled out of the hug and just looked at her.

"Wow," was all I managed to say.

She looked at me confused and asked, "What?"

"You look...pretty," I said sitting down, still looking at her.

"Um, thanks?" she said, also sitting down.

"N-not that you weren't pretty before. You just look...wow," I said. God, I sound like an idiot.

She just laughed and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

I couldn't stop smiling it felt so good to see her again. She seemed to feel the same way because she kept grinning too. She looked so different, she had different clothes, different hair and she was happy. It's been so long since I've seen her so happy. She's back to being the crazy sister that I love.

**~Emily's POV~**

I was so happy. I haven't been this happy in forever. It was great seeing Kendall again. Hannah was right, I did miss my family. I was just too afraid to admit it to myself or anyone else.

We just sat at the table, talking. He told me about what it's like being in Big Time Rush. We sat there talking and laughing for what seemed like hours. I was surprised that we didn't get kicked out of the coffee shop because we were in there for long time and we haven't bought anything.

"God, what time is it?" Kendall asked, looking out the window at the dark sky.

Without thinking I rolled my sleeve up and looked at my watch.

"Um, it's-" I started, but then I realized I had lifted my sleeve up, revealing all of my scars. I looked at Kendall's face, he was staring at my scars. He looked hurt. I don't know why he looked hurt, I was the one who had the scars. I guess it was that twin thing when one twin hurts the other twin feels it.

I quickly rolled down my sleeve and said, with tears in my eyes, "I have to go," and with that I got up and ran out the door.

**~Kendall's POV~**

When Emily pulled up her sleeve to check the time, I saw them. I saw the multiple scars on her arm. I looked at them shocked. Why would she cut herself? The thought of it made me hurt because when she hurts I hurt.

When she ran out the door, I just sat there. Should I just let her go? No, I let my sister go once, and I wasn't going to let it happen again.

I ran out the door and into the parking lot. I saw her sitting in her car, crying. I ran over to it and knocked on the window.

"Emily, we need to talk," I said.

She just looked at me and turned around. I walked around the car to the passenger side. Knowing she wasn't smart enough to lock the doors, I opened the door and got in.

"Get out," she snapped.

"No, we need to talk. What are those scars on your arms?" I asked.

"What scars?" she asked, trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb, Emily." I said, grabbing her arm and rolling her sleeve up, "these scars."

She ripped her arm away and started sobbing.

I lifted her head up and said in a serious voice, "Emily, look at me. What are those scars from?"

* * *

**Aw! Kendall is such a great big brother! Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm just really tired. Please review! Recommend this story to your friends, or to a random stranger if you like!**

**xoxo, Em :)**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**New chapter! This chapter is continuing on from the last chapter. Oh and I posted the outfit Emily and Hannah are wearing in the chapters I have so far on my profile, so you guys should check them out. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Swiffer. I only own the O/Cs.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

**~Emily's POV~**

Kendall lifted my head while I was sobbing and said in a serious voice, "Emily, look at me. What are those scars from?"

I broke down crying again. I told him everything between sobs. From what happened after I left the house to the night when I started cutting myself. He looked like he was about to cry too.

"Em, I had no idea you felt that way. How come you never told me?" he asked.

By this time I had stopped crying and I told him, "I didn't want anyone to know that I felt that way. I didn't think anybody would care."

"I would've cared, Emily. You're my sister, and I love you. I was so worried about you when you started acting all depressed. If you would've told me, I could've helped you and you would've never left," he said.

"I know bu-"

"Emily, you left all of us heart broken. Kevin cried for a whole week without stopping. Kenneth would barely talk to anyone. Mom and Dad tried to stand strong, but you could see in their eyes they were hurt. The person you hurt the most was me. You made me feel like it was all my fault that you left. You made me feel like shit, Emily," he said, almost crying.

I never thought about it that way. I never knew how much pain I put my family in when I left. I didn't think they cared about me since they never even tried to find me.

"If you missed me so much, how come you never tried to find me?" I asked.

"We never tried because we thought it would just make things worse," he said.

We just sat there in silence, not looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Then, touching Kendall's shoulder, I finally said, "Kendall, I'm really sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't know how much pain I put you guys through. You're right, I should've told you how I felt four years ago, and I then I probably wouldn't have left. But that's the past, I'm over everything that happened then, and I want to fix everything that I did wrong. That's why I called you, I wanted to make things right. I miss you and the rest of the family. I am truly sorry."

He turned to face me. We both sat there staring at each other when Kendall finally said, "I miss you too. Apology accepted, but you're not the only one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for not paying attention to you when you really needed me."

I smiled and said, "Apology accepted."

He smiled back and pulled me into a hug. I loved Kendall's hugs, they were one of the things I really missed about him.

"So, what have you been doing for the past four years?" he asked pulling out of the hug.

I told him everything about all of the adventures Hannah and I had after I got over my problems. He cracked up about the story of the giant moth dragonfly thing we found in our apartment one night.

"How did you get it out of there?" he said almost dying of laughter.

"Well, after throwing various shoes and swinging a big stick at it, Hannah finally took a Swiffer mop and pushed it out of the apartment," I said, also laughing.

I told him about how Hannah was trying to pursue her acting career, and how she's been in a couple plays. He asked me what I was doing to make money and I told him that I was an instructor at the dance studio that I've been going to since we moved to L.A.

"So your still dancing?" he asked.

"No, not anymore. I had to quit in order for us to pay rent and our other essentials. I still dance sometimes, when I have to clear my head. My boss lets me use the studio sometimes at night. Dancing relaxes me, and I really miss it," I said.

He asked me if I ever considered becoming a professional dancer. I told him I wasn't sure if I was good enough.

"Of course your good enough, Em. I've seen you dance before, you're amazing," he said.

"Aw, thanks," I said, blushing.

We kept talking about a bunch of different things. Then I looked at the clock in my car and saw it said 10:30.

"Oh God, it's already ten-thirty?" I said, looking at my watch, "I have to go."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow," Kendall said, getting out of the car.

I started the car, as I was about to pull out, Kendall knocked on my window.

I rolled my window down and he said, "Hey I forgot to asked you something. What are you and Hannah doing tomorrow?"

"Um, nothing I think," I said.

"Okay cool. The guys and I are going to the beach tomorrow afternoon. Do you and Hannah want to come?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, that sounds great!"

We said our goodbyes, and he told me they would pick us up around one tomorrow. Hannah was going to freak when she finds out we're going to spend a day with Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. She won't admit it, but she has a huge crush on Logan.

So I drove home, not taking forever this time. As soon as I walked in the door, I saw Hannah sitting in the middle of the room. She was staring at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"So?" she asked, standing up.

I laughed and asked, "What?"

"How did your date with Kendall go?" she asked poking my shoulders.

"Ew, don't called it a _date_, he's my brother. It just sounds wrong," I said.

She just laughed and said, "Fine, how was your _meeting_ with Kendall?"

I smiled, and said,"It was nice,"

"Nice? Just nice? C'mon Em, you can do better than that," she said, poking me again.

I laughed at her, Hannah wouldn't settle for one simple word.

"Okay, it was amazing, terrific, wonderful, and magical! It was the best night of my life!" I exclaimed.

We both started cracking up, and I said, "You know, I don't say this very often, but you were right,"

"Ha! I told you I'm always right!" she said, "Wait, what am I right about exactly?"

"You were right about me missing my family," I said, laughing.

"I told you so," she said, "We should probably get to bed, its quarter after eleven."

We got ready for bed, and I told her that we were going to go to the beach with the guys tomorrow. She started freaking out about that she was going to see Logan in person and what she was going to wear. She started rambling on about something else, but I didn't pay attention. I couldn't stop thinking about Kendall and how much fun we were going to have on the beach tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**How was it? Please review, and don't forget to check out Emily and Hannah's outfits on my profile!**

**xoxo, Em :)**


	6. Meeting Jamesand the other guys

**New chapter finally! I feel like nobody is reading this story. I would really appreciate it if you would review. Oh and don't forget to check out Emily and Hannah's outfits for this chapter on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BTR. I only own the O/Cs.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting James...and the other guys

**~Emily's POV**~

I was lying in bed, sound asleep when I was jolted awake. I opened my eyes to see Hannah on top of me, shaking me like crazy

"Emily, wake up!" she said.

"What the hell?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Emily, it's almost noon. You aren't going to be ready to leave when Logan...and the other guys come to pick us up!" she exclaimed, getting off of me.

I rolled over and looked at the clock to see if she was kidding. The clock said it was 11:45am.

"Oh shit," I said jumping out of my bed.

"Exactly," Hannah said.

I looked at her and saw she was already dressed. She had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing white denim shorts and a pink tunic over her favorite hot pink halter bikini.

"You look like you've been up for a while. How come you didn't wake me up sooner?" I asked.

"I didn't think you were going to sleep in this late!" she yelled.

"Whatever," I said as I grabbed all of my stuff and ran into the bathroom.

After took a shower and blow dried my hair, I put my hair into a high ponytail. I put on my black halter ring bikini and threw on a pair of jean shorts and a cropped shirt that said "love" on it.

When I was finished getting ready, I walked out the bathroom door to see Kendall, Hannah and the guys standing in my living room, talking. Hannah and Logan were flirting with each other, and Kendall, Carlos and James were having a conversation about who knows what. When I walked into the room, Logan and Carlos started staring at me in awe.

Kendall waved to me and said, "Hey Em! What took you so long?"

"Oh, I-" I started. Then I got distracted because at that moment James turned to face me, and our eyes locked. It seemed as if we were both in a trance, I got lost in his beautiful hazel eyes.

I don't know how long we stood there like that. I was finally snapped out of it when Kendall said, waving his hand in front of my face, "Hello? Earth to Emily."

"Huh, what?" I asked, still dazed.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

I stood there for a while, staring at James. Then I realized he asked me a question.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh never mind. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Go where?" I asked, sounding like an idiot.

'Uh, to the beach," he said confused.

"Oh yeah, right. But shouldn't you introduce me to your friends first," I said, smiling at James.

He gave me an exasperated look and said, "Okay, guys, Emily. Emily, guys. You're introduced, let's go!"

Kendall started walking towards the door, when Carlos said, "Wait, you're not going to give us a chance to talk to Emily?"

"You can talk in the car! Let's go!" Kendall said, motioning the door.

Carlos just rolled his eyes and walked over to me and said, "Hi, I'm Carlos. Nice to meet you Emily,"

"Nice to meet you too," I said, smiling and shaking his hand.

Logan walked up, and shoved Carlos out of the way.

"Sup, I'm Logan," he said, winking at me and smiling flirtatiously.

I just laughed. I remember reading in a magazine that said he was a huge flirt, they were right. I shook his hand, and he walked away.

The only person left was James. I kind of wanted to avoid talking to him, so I started walking toward the others who were standing by the door.

He noticed me walking away. He stopped me by grabbing my hand, sending what felt like a million volts of electricity up my arm.

"Hey, I don't get to say hi?"

I turned to face him and said, smiling, "You kind of just did."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah I guess I did. Anyway, I'm James." He flashed me his perfect smile, making my insides melt.

"Hi, I'm Emily," I said.

"I know. Ever since you called him, Kendall hasn't shut up about you," he said glaring at Kendall.

Kendall rolled his eyes and we all laughed at him. I looked down at my hand and saw James was still holding my hand. He seemed to notice too, and we both pulled our hands away, blushing.

James and I stood there awkwardly, when he finally said, "So, um, the beach,"

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my feet.

"Let's go," he said, racing over to the guys.

I walked over to Hannah as we were filing out the door. She was giving me her I-know-you-like-him look.

"What?" I asked.

"You know," she said, nudging me.

"Know what?" I asked.

"You love James," she whispered, so the others wouldn't hear.

I laughed nervously, "What? No, I don't _love_ him!"

"Oh please, you two are _so_ in love with each other," she said, grinning.

"No we're not Han," I said.

"Okay, whatever," she said, walking past me, "Emily's in love!"

"Shut up," I said, hitting her arm.

I mean, I though James was very sweet and handsome. But I didn't love him or "like like" him. We were just going to be friends, and nothing more. It's not like I want to be more than friends, right? We walked into the parking lot, and Kendall unlocked a black mini van.

"Shot gun!" Carlos yelled, running to the van.

"Sweet ride," I said sarcastically, walking up to Kendall.

"Very funny. It's not mine, it's Mom's," he said.

We all piled in, Kendall driving, Carlos in the passenger's seat, Hannah and Logan sitting next to each other in the middle section, and James and I in the back. Since it was such a long ride to the beach, we had some interesting conversations. Occasionally, I would glance over at James and see him looking at me. We would both turn away quickly, blushing.

I felt like the guys and I were going to be great friends, Well, at least Carlos and Logan. I wasn't sure how I felt about James, and I could tell he wasn't sure about me. But we could never be more than friends, it would be too awkward dating my brother's best friend. Wouldn't it?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was really boring. I had no inspiration. It's so different compared to the other chapters. Anyway, please review! Also, don't forget to check out Emily and Hannah's outfits! **

**Until next time,**

**xoxo, Em :)**


	7. The Beach

**Hello my wonderful readers! I'm really happy with all of the reviews I've gotten since the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Everything is crazy, with my new boyfriend and all, I really haven't had time to update. Okay, so here's chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: Okay everybody knows I don't own BTR or anything besides the O/Cs. I just write the disclaimer so I don't get sued.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Beach

**~James' POV**~

I was in a trance through the whole car ride to the beach. Kendall's sister, Emily, was so pretty and funny. I didn't even know Kendall had a sister until yesterday when he told us he was going to meet her.

As Kendall was finding a place to park, I looked over at Emily, who was leaning over the seat, talking to Hannah. I looked down at my hands as I felt the car come to a stop. Everybody started piling out of the car, getting their stuff, along with me.

"TO THE BEACH!" Carlos screamed, causing everyone else to laugh. Everyone started running down to the beach... except for Emily. She was walking slowly, and I tilted my head to the side. I walked back to her, and she looked at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel like running," she replied, starting to walk slowly.

"Why?" I asked her chuckling.

"I'm sore from a dance I had to teach. I love dancing, but sometimes it hurts like a bitch," Emily said, and I burst out laughing.

"Tell me about it. One time, the guys and I were working on a dance for the show, and your brother fell on me. I was sore for 3 days straight." She laughed, causing me to smile. We talked until we made it down to the beach, where the guys were in the water, and Hannah was laying on her towel.

She whistled. "Get some, Emily!" Emily rolled her eyes, and I blushed. Don't ask me why, but I found Emily's eye roll completely adorable.

"Shut up, Hannah," Emily said, and Hannah smirked. Emily and I sat down our stuff and I went down to the water.

"You coming?" I asked Emily, turning around to looked at her. She stopped laying out her towel to look at me.

"Maybe later." I nodded and headed into the water.

"Hi," Carlos said, when I got in the water.

"Hi?" I said back, then went over to Logan. "Hey, bro. I see you got the hots for Hannah?" Logan took a quick glance at Hannah, before looking back at me.

"Yeah, she's cute," he smiled. "What about you? You got the hots for Emily?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Kendall said, and my eyes widened.

"No, I don't!" I said.

"Uh huh. So, you don't like my sister?"

"No, I do, I do!"

"HA!" Logan ponited to me, and I glared at him.

"LOGAN!" I snapped. "Not helping." He smiled nervously, and walked over to Carlos.

"You like my sister?" Kendall question, glaring at me.

"As a friend," I glanced over at Emily. "As a friend," I repeated quietly.

"Good. She doesn't need a boyfriend."

"Aw, but I wanna be her boyfriend," Carlos pouted, and I raised my eyebrows. Kendall slapped Carlos on the back o his head. "I'm kidding, dude."

"You better be. I'm willing to kick anyone's ass if they break her heart."

"Damn," Logan said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'd like to see you try," I said.

"Oh, I'll try. I'll try your ass right now, bitch!" I scrunched my eyebrows. "Bring it!" Kendall held up his fists, and I rolled my eyes.

"Kendall, I don't wanna hurt you."

"You should be the one worrying about getting hurt!" He yelled.

"Listen, if you're gonna be a drama queen about this, I'm out," I started making my way out of the water, and over to my stuff. Hannah got up, and started making her way down to the water. I laid out my towel, and sat next to Emily.

She was laying on her back with her sunglasses on, listening to music on her iPod. I debated on whether I should bother her or not. I finally got the courage to reach over an poke her on the shoulder.

"Go away Kendall," she said in an annoyed tone.

I sat there for a minute. Then I decided to reach over and pull one of her ear buds out.

She sat up in an instant, putting her sunglasses on her head, "Kendall I-" she stopped when she saw it was me, "Oh it's you."

I didn't say anything because I was staring at her in awe. She looked good in that black bikini.

She must've noticed I was staring because she asked, "Like what you see?"

I turned away blushing. Looking for something to change the subject, I grabbed her iPod and asked, "So what are you listening to?"

"Oh it's just a song that I listen to all the time," she said taking her iPod from me.

"Can I listen?" I asked taking the ear bud that she didn't have in her ear.

"Sure," she replied.

I put the ear bud in my ear and moved closer to her. The song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain played through the speakers.

I smiled, and Emily and I looked at each other. "I like this song," I told her and she smiled.

We sat there staring into each other's eyes until the song finished. Then another song began to play

_Elevate a little higher!_

It was the song "Elevate" from our new album, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't think you listened to our music," I said.

"Kendall is my brother, I kind of have to. But your songs aren't that bad," she said.

"Thanks. I think," I said as I took the ear bud out of my ear. "Okay, well I"m going in the water."

"Okay," Emily said smiling.

"And you're coming with me," I said, bending over and grabbing her by her waist and slinging her over my shoulder.

"What? No! James put me down!" she demanded.

"Sure I will, as soon as we get in the water," I said evilly.

As I was walking down the beach with Emily over my shoulder, people were giving us weird glares because Emily was kicking an screaming and cursing up a storm at me. By the time we actually reached the water I was exhausted from trying to keep Emily under control.

"James, if you throw me in the water, I will kick your ass," Emily threatened.

I just laughed and said, "I'd like to see you try," and with that, I launched Emily into the water making her get soaking wet.

She stood up and gave me an evil glare, "James I'm going to kill you!" she yelled.

I started running and she started chasing after me. It was hard to run because I was laughing so hard, and before I knew it, Emily had caught up to me and jumped on my back, knocking me to the ground.

She rolled off of me and sat in the sand, "That'll teach you not to mess with me,"

I sat up too, and laughed, "Yeah well if I wouldn't have been laughing so hard you never would've caught up to me."

She smirked, "Excuses, excuses."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I can take you down right now!" I challenged.

"Bring it," she said.

I grabbed her arms and we started wrestling in the sand. Even thought we were both laughing uncontrollably, we still put up a good fight. In the end, I ended up on top of Emily, pinning her arms down.

"I win," I said.

"Oh whatever, I'm still sore from dance," she retorted.

"Excuses, excuses,"

We both laughed, and I got this weird feeling in my stomach. There was just something about her laugh that made me get butterflies. Neither one of us moved from the position we were in, we just stayed like that, our faces inches away from each other.

"What's going on here?" someone asked.

I looked up to see Kendall and everyone else standing next to us. I quickly got off of Emily and jumped up. Kendall looked pissed, and Carlos and Logan were flashing me sly smiles.

"Um, n-nothing," I stuttered.

"Yeah, we we're just wrestling Kendall" Emily said.

"Uh huh, okay," he said, giving me a death glare and walking away to go sit on his towel.

Emily walked over to Hannah and they went to go get something to drink. So I was just left with Carlos and Logan.

"Just friends huh?" Logan smirked.

"Yeah, you guys looked real friendly a few minutes ago," Carlos said grinning.

"We were just wrestling!" I exclaimed.

I turned around to look at Emily, who was walking up the beach. I only thought of her as a friend and nothing more. Didn't I?

The rest of the day went by really fast. The guys and I went surfing, then we all played volley ball, and hung out on the beach until it got dark.

Now we were at our favorite smoothie place. We were all crammed into one of those round booths. I was in between Carlos and Emily, who was sitting on the end. We were talking and laughing about random things.

Every time I looked at Emily, I couldn't help but smile. There was just something about her that made her so amazing.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Carlos reached over me and grabbed Emily's arm. "What are those scars on your arm from?" he asked, pointing to the multiple scars on her arm.

Everyone went silent, and we were all staring at Emily. I never noticed those scars on her arm.

"Carlos!" said Kendall, who was sitting next to Carlos.

"What? I was just curious," he said letting go of her arm. Emily quickly pulled it back and put it in her lap.

I looked over at her. She was looking down and the happy expression on her face had turned sober.

"I'll, um, be right back," she said quietly as she jumped out of the booth and started walking toward the exit.

"Em, wait!" Kendall cried, but she didn't listen and she stormed out the door.

We sat there in silence. Was anybody going to go make sure she was okay? I mean, nobody had moved an inch since she left the table. Not even her best friend or over-protective brother.

Finally, I asked, "Is anybody going to make sure she's okay?"

"No, she'll be fine. She just needs some time alone," Kendall said, his face expressionless.

I sat there, thinking. Should I go after her? Or just let her be? After thinking for a while, I finally made a decision. So I stood up and headed for the door.

When I stepped outside, I started look around for Emily, and I found her sitting against the building with her head in her hands.

I walked over to her and said, "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up at me and I saw tears running down her cheeks. She stood up and hugged me, and started sobbing into my shoulder. I rapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her.

* * *

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! I have to give credit to my girl LoveLogan101 for helping me write this chapter, love ya sis! Please review! I promise I will have chapter eight posted soon!**

**xoxo, Em :)**


	8. The Truth Comes Out, Again

**Hey everybody! I really don't have anything to say today...so here's chapter eight, which is continuing on from chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: This is going to be short and simple today. I only own the O/Cs!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out. Again

**~Emily's POV**~

After I stormed out of the smoothie place, I broke down crying, and sat against the side of the building. I didn't know why I was having an emotional breakdown, it's just that everyone was looking at me and my scars after Carlos had pointed them out. It made me feel insecure, I didn't want to be judged just because I used to cut myself and had scars all over my arms. So I just sat there with my head in my hands, crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up to see James standing front of me, his expression was concerned. I sat there for a minute, looking at him. It was so sweet of him to come out here to make sure I was okay. Then something came over me, I stood up and fell into his arms. I started crying into his shoulder. At first, I thought he was going to push me away, but instead he rapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down.

I finally stopped sobbing, and now we were sitting against the building. James still had his arms around me and I was sniffling a little.

"So, what happened back there? What was it that Carlos said that made you leave like that?" he asked.

"It was nothing Carlos said. It's just what he was talking about, reminded me of what happened in the past," I said.

James looked confused. "The scars? What do those have to do with your past?"

I looked down at my scars and kept staring at them. I was debating whether to tell him everything that happened or just leave it.

I finally made a decision and looked at him. "Did you even know Kendall had a sister until yesterday?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "No, he never said anything about you until then."

I nodded, I figured Kendall never said anything to the guys about me. "So you don't know what went on between us before he joined Big Time Rush?"

James gave me confused look and shook his head. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was going to tell my life story to guy I literally just met, but I felt like I could trust him. So I told him everything. Everything about the fight we got in on the night I left, and how I was dying inside. I told him about the night I came home with the goth clothes and piercings, which I still wore. Then, I explained how I got the scars. As I was telling him this, the expression of his face was serious, and he seemed like really did care.

I told him that the first two years were hard, and how Hannah really helped me through them. "Then I called Kendall, we met for the first time in four years yesterday, and that's how I'm here now," I concluded.

James was quiet. He seemed stunned. Then he finally said, "Wow."

I nodded, "Yeah my life was pretty jacked up,"

We sat in silence, until James stood up and said, "Well, we probably should go back in there before the guys start to think we're making out or something,"

I laughed as he took my hands and pulled me up, "Making out?"

"Yeah, they think we a have a 'thing' after what happened on the beach," he replied, making air quotes with his fingers when he said "thing."

I knew what he was talking about, and I blushed at the thought of him being on top of me. I just smiled and simply said, "Oh yeah, that."

When we walked through the doors, we saw the rest of the guys and Hannah sitting at the table in silence. We walked up to them and they just looked at us. James, who had his arm around me slid into the booth and I slid in after him.

Nobody was saying anything until Kendall smacked Carlos in the back of the head, "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his head. Kendall looked at him and nodded in my direction.

"Oh yeah!" he said turning to me, "Emily, I'm sorry for asking a question that made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine Carlos, you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have ran out like that. I think you guys deserve to know what happened between Kendall and I a few years ago, and where these scars came from," I said, holding my arms up so everyone could see my scars.

"Damn," Logan remarked.

Kendall gave me a concerned look, "Em, you don't have to."

Hannah nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you really don't."

I looked at them, "But I want to. It's my decision, not yours."

So I explained everything that happened, again. When I finished, Carlos and Logan's eyes were wide, and they were speechless.

"Damn," was all Logan said.

"So, did that answer your question?" I asked, turning to Carlos.

Carlos, who was still stunned by what I told him, just nodded. We sat in silence until it was broken by Kendall's phone ringing.

He looked at it and rolled his eyes, "Oh god, what does he want?"

"Who?" I asked, leaning over the table.

He just ignored me and answered the phone with an annoyed voice, "What do you want?"

I heard whoever was on the other end answer his question, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Um, I'm at the smoothie shop by the beach with the guys and Em-" he replied back, clamping his hand over his mouth when he started to say my name. Who was he talking to?

The person on the other line sounded full of excitement when he replied back to what Kendall said.

"N-n-no, I didn't say Emily. What are you talking about?" Kendall said into the phone.

Okay, I really wanted to know who this person is. "Who is it Kendall?" I asked him, loud enough for the person he was on the phone with to hear.

Kendall glared at me. The guy on the other end seemed really excited now.

"Okay fine, that was Emily," Kendall said."Oh you want to talk to her? Well, she just left so you're gonna have to talk some other time,"

The rest of the conversation was full of a bunch of Okay's and Uh huh's and Kendall rolling his eyes every time the person on the other end talked to him.

"Okay, I will. Bye," Kendall said, finally hanging the phone up, sighing.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"That was Kevin, and thanks to you, him and Kenneth want to meet up for lunch with us tomorrow," he said, making it sound like it was a big problem.

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"You'll see when you meet them tomorrow," he replied.

We stayed in the smoothie place for a little longer. Then we decided to pack up and pile back into the car. The guys dropped Hannah and I off at our apartment, and Kendall told me he was going to pick me up around one tomorrow to go to McDonald's to meet our brothers.

I went to bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. Most of the thoughts were about James, and how amazing he was. My other thoughts were about my brothers, Kevin and Kenneth. I haven't seen them in years, and I was kind of nervous about meeting them tomorrow. The thing that bothered me the most was why Kendall didn't want them to know that I was back. Yeah, Kevin and Kenneth aren't exactly the brightest crayons in the box, but it's only been four years. They couldn't have changed that much. Right?

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter was kind of boring, but the next one will be a lot more interesting, trust me. Please review! **

**xoxo, Em :)**


	9. Brothers

**Hey guys! Chapter nine is here finally! I've been waiting to write this chapter for a long time now. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or McDonald's. I only own the O/Cs.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Brothers

**~Emily's POV~**

So today, I actually got up on time, and was ready to go like thirty minutes before Kendall was even going to get here. I was wearing a denim jacket over a black tank top with skinny jeans and black boots. When I walked into the living room, Hannah, who was still in her pajamas, gave me a perplexed look.

"Why are you dressed so fine?" she questioned.

"Oh, Kendall's coming to pick me up, and we're going to go meet Kevin and Kenneth at McDonald's" I replied.

"Kevin and Kenneth? At McDonald's?" she asked.

I shrugged and said, hopping up on one of the stools at the counter, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just hoping we could do something together today since we haven't had time for each other over the past few days," she said, looking disappointed.

"We spent the whole day together yesterday at the beach," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but you spent the whole day flirting with James," she snapped, getting up from the couch. God, why was she in such a bitchy mood?

"I was not flirting with him, okay. We were just hanging out as friends," I denied.

Hannah smirked, "Yeah, you guys looked real friendly when you were rolling around in the sand doing who knows what."

"We were just wrestling!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air for emphasis, "And why are you blaming me for everything? At least I wasn't all over him like you were to Logan."

"Well at least he flirted back with me!" she shouted.

"He flirts with everyone Hannah. You're such a drama queen about everything. Just because a guy innocently flirts with you, doesn't mean he's in love with you. Besides, Logan would never go for you," I responded.

Hannah's face fell; her expression had went from angry to hurt. Maybe I went too far with what I said.

"Hannah, I didn't mean it like that," I said calmly.

She looked down and shook her head, "Whatever," she said quietly, and walked away into our room, slamming the door behind her.

I contemplated whether or not to go in there and talk to her, but then I looked at my watch. Kendall would be here any minute, and I didn't have time to get caught up in anymore Hannah drama today. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I jumped off the stool, and shuffled over to the door to open it.

"Hey baby sister!" Kendall greeted me, grinning like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes, "You're only two minutes older."

"Two and a half actually," he corrected.

"Okay smart ass," I said playfully hitting him, "Are we gonna go?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. Why are you in such a hurry? I just got here."

I hesitated a little, and then I said, "I just kind of want to get out of here, Hannah's in a bad mood,"

Kendall scrunched his eyebrows; I could tell he knew something was wrong.

"Why? What happened?" he questioned.

I sighed, "We just got into a fight about..." I hesitated, I didn't really want to tell him that we were fighting about how I was flirting with James, "You know it's nothing. Let's just go," I said brushing past him and out the door.

He quickly trailed behind me as I walked down the hall to the elevators.

"What were you guys fighting about?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's stupid. Why are you being so nosy?" I replied as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm not being nosy," he denied as he stepped into the elevator, "I'm just curious, and I care about you. Now what were you guys fighting about?"

"Nothing!" I groaned.

He kept asking that question over and over again until the elevator stopped on the main floor. Trying to avoid any more of this conversation, I darted out the elevator and toward the door.

"C'mon just tell me," Kendall whined.

I stopped in front of the door, I knew he wasn't going to let this go. I spun around to face him, and said, "Okay you want to know what we were fighting about? We were fighting about how we didn't spend any time with each other yesterday because apparently I was too busy flirting with James."

"Oh. Wait what? You were flirting with James?" he asked.

"No! Or at least I didn't think I was," I answered, looking down at my feet.

Kendall scrunched his eyebrows and asked, "So were you flirting with him or not?"

I rolled my eyes, he was being way too protective, "God Kendall, I didn't come here to be asked a million questions, and why do you care anyway?" I asked, walking out the door and into the parking lot.

"Because I'm your brother, I should know these things," he stated as we approached his car.

"It's not that big of a deal, just let it go," I said, climbing into the car.

"Fine," he said in defeat.

We drove out of the parking lot, and headed for McDonald's. I don't even think we were in the car for five minutes when Kendall asked awkwardy, "So, do you like James?"

"Oh my god," I said, throwing my head back against the headrest.

"What? I'm curious," he said.

"I do not want to have this conversation with you," I replied.

"Well do you like him?" he asked again.

I sighed, "No, not that way. I just like him as a friend, I think."

"You think?" he questioned.

"Kendall!" I yelled. He was being really irritating today.

"Okay, okay I get it," he said, "But do you like him as more than a friend?"

"I don't know, maybe, but that's my business not yours," I responded.

"So you do like him," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"No I don't!" I denied.

"Yes you do," he joked, poking me in the shoulder.

"No I don't! Now shut up!" I demanded.

"Emily likes James! Emily likes James!" he teased. He was really pissing me off, so I punched him in the arm as hard as I could, making him fall over and the car swerve to the left.

"Hey I'm trying to drive!" he yelled.

"Well why don't you focus on that instead of my love life!" I snapped.

"God you're a bitch today," he muttered.

I just rolled my eyes, and I wasn't being a bitch today. I just seemed like a bitch to the people around me because they were being really irritating. Kendall and I stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride until we got to McDonald's.

When we got out of the car and started walking toward the door Kendall said, "Okay before we go in I have to warn you about Kevin,"

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a confused look, "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"It's just that when you left he took it pretty hard. Something happened and he just became really…how do I put this…stupid," he told me as he opened the door for me and I walked in.

"Kendall, this is Kevin we're talking about he's always been stupid," I said.

"Yeah but it's gotten worse," Kendall said.

"How could it get any wor-"

"Emily!" came a voice from behind me.

"And the torture begins," Kendall said as I turned around to see my brothers, Kevin and Kenneth, standing behind us.

Kevin ran up and pulled me into a big bear hug, "I missed you so much!" he exclaimed.

"I missed you too," I said as I awkwardly hugged him back.

"Hey what about me?" Kenneth asked, pulling Kevin away from me.

He pulled me into a less awkward hug, and when he pulled out of it he asked, "So how's my little sis been?"

"Good," I replied, beaming with happiness. I had missed these guys so much.

"Wow, who knew four years could change someone so much," he said looking me down.

"Yeah you're all hot now!" Kevin added, making me blush. It wasn't every day that your brother calls you hot.

We got our food and went over to a booth by the window to sit down. Kendall and I sat on one side and Kevin and Kenneth sat on the other.

"Oh my god! What is that?" Kevin exclaimed, pointing at a spot of dried up barbeque sauce on the table, "It's so disgusting!"

"Kev chill, it's just barbeque sauce," I assured him.

"That's what we hope it is!" he said, still staring at the spot. I just laughed and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's so gross I can't even look at it," Kevin said, dramatically looking away from the stain, "Kenneth switch seats with me!"

Kenneth, who was about to bite into his burger, gave him an exasperated look, "No."

Kevin sighed in defeat. For the next few minutes we were all quiet , and Kevin kept staring at the barbeque sauce.

"Kenneth. Kenneth. Kenneth. Kenneth. Kenneth," Kevin said, hitting Kenneth repeatedly on the shoulder, and not taking his eyes off the barbeque sauce.

Kenneth kept ignoring him, but after Kevin had said his name about a million times he finally said, "What!"

"Switch seats with me," he said.

"No, I already told you I'm not switching," Kenneth responded.

"Please?" Kevin pleaded.

"No," said Kenneth.

"Pretty please?" Kevin pleaded again.

"No," Kenneth replied.

This went on for a while, and Kendall and I just sat there watching them bicker.

"If I switch seats with you will you shut up?" Kenneth said in annoyance. Kevin nodded and they got up and switched seats.

After we finished eating we stayed in the booth and talked. I don't know why Kendall warned me about Kevin being stupid. Yeah he was pretty stupid, but it wasn't as bad as Kendall described it. Everything was going great and I saw Kevin looking at my scars.

"Whoa! Did you like cut yourself?" he asked in amusement.

I pulled my arms back into my lap. This was like the incident that happened yesterday all over again. I looked over at Kendall and he looked annoyed. He was probably tired of this topic coming up everywhere we went.

"Oh my god. How many times are we going to have to go through this?" Kendall said in exasperation.

I looked up at Kenneth, who looked really concerned, "Go through what? What are those scars from?" he questioned.

I let out a long sigh, and for what felt like the hundredth time, I explained everything. When I was finished, the expressions on their faces were the same expressions Kendall and James and everyone else had on their faces last night when I told this story.

"So, have you met the guys yet?" Kenneth asked me, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh yeah, she has," Kendall told him, "And I think she enjoyed meeting all of them, especially James."

I hit Kendall in the arm, and looked at Kenneth who had a stupid grin on his face, "Oooh, does someone have a crush?" he asked, reaching over to poke me in the shoulder.

I blushed and looked down at my hands, "No, and I told someone to stay out of my love life," I said, glaring at Kendall.

"Since when do you have a love life?" Kevin asked, making me glare at him.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom. Let me out," Kenneth declared looking at Kevin.

"What's the password?" Kevin asked.

"Let me out or I'll kick your ass," Kenneth replied.

"Nope that's not it," Kevin said, grinning.

Kenneth, who looked annoyed with Kevin, pushed him out of the booth and onto the floor, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kevin asked, standing up.

"You were in my way," Kenneth answered.

Kenneth went to the bathroom and the rest of us sat in the booth in silence, "So, are you still friends with Hannah?" Kevin asked me, blushing.

"Yeah, we live together," I told him, "Why?"

"Oh no reason. I just haven't seen her in a while," he said awkwardly as he took a drink from his drink. He quickly spit it out and said, "Aw! That was Kenneth's!"

Kendall and I both laughed as Kenneth came out of the bathroom, "You guys saw nothing," Kevin said pointing to us.

"Well, we better get going," Kenneth said as he approached us.

"Yeah us too," Kendall said getting up.

As we were walking out the door Kevin looked at Kenneth who was holding his drink in his hands, "Oh Kenneth, I have something to tell you," he said as Kenneth took a drink out of the cup, "Never mind."

"You drank out of my cup didn't you?" Kenneth asked, and Kevin nodded, "Great, now I have to go get a new drink."

We waved goodbye and Kendall and I headed toward the car.

"Well that was interesting," Kendall said as we pulled out of McDonald's.

I laughed, "Yeah, and why did you bring up the James thing?"

"Because I think it's cute that my little sister has a crush," he teased, reaching over and pinching my cheek.

I pushed his hand away and said, "I don't have a crush on him! I told you to stay out of it!"

"Okay, but I know that he likes you," he told me.

My face lit up, "Really?" I asked with a little too much excitement.

Kendall chuckled, "No, I don't know, but the way you lit up when I told you he did just proves that you do like him."

"Okay maybe I do like him," I said.

"Ha!" Kendall shouted.

"But please don't mention any of this to James," I pleaded.

"Why not? I can find out if he likes you back if I tell him," he said.

"Kendall, if you say _anything_ to him I will kick your ass," I threatened.

"Okay, it's your loss," he said.

* * *

**Wow, this was the longest chapter I've ever written. Okay you know the drill, review and don't forget to check out Emily's outfit on my profile!**

**xoxo, Em :)**


	10. Hannah and Logan

**Hey people! Wow! It's chapter ten already? Okay so I can't take credit for this chapter this was all written by LoveLogan101 who is the bestest friend ever!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah we all know that I only own the O/Cs.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hannah and Logan

**~Hannah's POV~**

I sat in the apartment, mad as hell. Emily was out with Kendall again, shocker. I hated that she was spending all this time with Kendall and completely ignoring me. Then she was being a bitch today when we got into a fight about her flirting with James. She really hurt my feelings when she told me I had no chance with Logan. I had a chance with him, or at least I thought I did. You know what? I'll call Logan, invite him over, and prove to that bitch that I do have chance with him.

I looked through my contacts and found Logan's number. Holding the phone to my ear, I became very nervous. What if he doesn't wanna hang out?

"Hello?" his voice rung through the phone.

"H-hey, Logan. It's Hannah."

"Hey, Hannah! What's up?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, I'm home alone and bored, so I was wondering if you'd wanna come over," I explained.

"Sure, that'd be fun," he said.

"Awesome," I smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Later. Bye."

"See ya," I hung up the phone and squealed. I jumped on my bed, smiling like a fool. This is gonna be fun.

A little while later...

The doorbell rung, right when I got done getting ready. I checked myself one more time in the mirror, before running to answer the door, reveling a smiling Logan.

"Hey, come on in," I smiled, stepping aside for him to come in. I shut the door and looked at him. "I guess we could sit down." We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Great, now that I'm here with you," he said, adding a flirtatious smile, and I giggled.

"You're such a flirt," I said.

"You know it. So why did you invite me over?" Logan asked.

"Emily and I got into a fight today, and I just kind of wanted someone to talk to," I replied.

"Oh, well what were you guys fighting about?" he asked.

"We were just fighting about how we didn't spend any time with each other yesterday because she was flirting with James the whole time," I told him.

"Emily was flirting with James?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but she totally denied it, even though it's so obvious she's into him," I said.

"Yeah I know. I saw the way she looked at him. I asked James if he liked her and he denied it too. I think he likes her, but I think he won't admit it because he's afraid of what Kendall will do," he chuckled.

I giggled, "Yeah, he is really overprotective. I just wish there was a way to get them to admit they like each other."

"Me too," Logan agreed, "Okay, enough about James and Emily. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," I walked over to pick out a movie. "Horror, comedy, or romance?" I looked back at Logan.

"Horror," he replied.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, and picked out _The Exorcist._

"How's this one?" I asked, holding up the case.

"Sure." I put it in, and Logan went to get blankets and I made the popcorn. We sat on the couch and shared a big blanket, as the bowl of popcorn sat in the middle of us. I scooted closer to him, and he put his arm around me.

The movie started and I laid my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him, "Is it okay if I do this?"

"Absolutely," he smiled. I looked back at the screen.

A lot of the time I thought about Logan. He's so cute and funny. I would love to date him, but we haven't known each other for long.

Every time I look at him, I get butterflies. Him just walking into the same room as me makes me all happy and smiley. When he talks, I just want to hear more.

It would be so much easier if we knew each other longer. I'll just give it some time.

**~Logan's POV~**

Pretty much the whole movie, I couldn't concentrate. My mind would keep drifting off to Hannah. I almost died when she laid her head on my shoulder. I couldn't stop smiling, and I hoped she didn't notice the blush on my cheeks.

I've liked many girls, but Hannah is just so different. I've only known her for a couple days, but I feel like I've known her for years, since we got to talk after we went to the beach, and we all went out to eat.

I just feel like Hannah is gonna think I'm stupid because I'm a flirt. But, I'll stop flirting with other girls if she likes me.

I won't look at any other girl, because my eyes will only be on Hannah; the most beautiful girl in the world.

She just makes me crazy. I get butterflies, I smile a lot, and I'm just happy when I think about her.

No girl has had an affect on me like Hannah does.

Could this be love at first sight?

**~Hannah's POV~**

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed at a scary part on the movie, and hid under the blanket, making the popcorn fly everywhere. I heard Logan laugh and I glared at him. "Not funny, Logan."

"It was funny," he said, still laughing.

"No, it wasn't," I pouted.

"Was too."

"Logan," I whined.

"Hannah," he whined back in the same tone as me.

"Logan, please stop."

"Stop what?" he asked, getting closer to me face.

"Uh, um, stop uh..." I'm making a complete idiot of myself because I'm so nervous. "Do you need anything to drink?" I asked, jumping up.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm fine," Logan replied and I nodded, starting to clean up the popcorn. "Here, let me help," Logan started to help me clean up the popcorn. We put it back in the bowl, and I carried it into the kitchen, Logan following me. I put the bowl on the counter, then leaned my back against it, crossing my arms. Logan walked in and I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired," I answered.

"Ahh," Logan nodded. "Hannah, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you, um, believe in love at first sight?" he asked, and I smiled, looking down.

"Well, I don't know. Do you?"

Logan looked into my eyes, becoming completely serious, "I-I think so."

I smiled a little, "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, walking closer to me.

"Logan, I'm sorry, but I feel like you're a player."

"What?" he stopped walking, and looked at me confused.

"You're such a flirt. I really don't wanna be a player in one of your games. I can't have my heart broken."

"Hannah, I'm not a player, and I would never break your heart. You're too sweet and beautiful for me to do that."

"But, Logan, we've only known each other for a couple of days," I said, and he sighed.

"I know. I'll wait, Hannah. If you think we're moving to fast, I'll slow down." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Logan."

He smiled, "You're welcome. And by the way, you missed."

"What?" I tilted my head to the side.

"You missed," he said, leaning in and kissing my lips softly. He pulled out, his eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't ha-" I cut him off by kissing him again. He put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. Logan picked me up and carried me to the couch, our lips still connected. He sat down with me sitting on his lap.

I'm so glad I called him. Maybe I do believe in love at first sight.

* * *

**Amazing right? Oh and I forgot to tell you to go check out Hannah's outfit for this chapter, so go do that! Also, don't forget to review!**

**xoxo, Em :)**


	11. Finding Out Big Time

**Yay! I finally updated! Gosh, it's been forever. But I promise I will be updating a lot more now. Chapter eleven!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I owned BTR, I don't. I only own the O/Cs.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Finding Out Big Time

**~Emily's POV~**

After we left McDonald's, Kendall decided to take me to the park and out for ice cream. We talked more about our lives, and Kendall brought up the James topic probably a million times. He wasn't going to let this go.

When it started getting late, Kendall took me home. I opened the door to my apartment to see all of the lights turned off. I switched the lights on and saw Hannah and Logan making out on the couch. Wait, Hannah and Logan?

"What the fuck?" I shouted, walking over to the couch.

The broke apart and stared at me, "Oh, hey Em," Hannah said.

They went back to kissing, and Kendall walked over to stand beside me.

"Well this is disturbing," he stated.

"Hey!" I yelled, pulling Hannah and Logan apart.

"What?" Hannah groaned.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, since you abandoned me today, I decided to ask Logan if he wanted to hang out," she explained.

"And you call that 'hanging out'?" I said, referring to make out session I just witnessed.

No one said anything and we stood in an awkward silence.

"I better go. We've got rehearsals tomorrow," Kendall declared, "And you're coming with me," he said to Logan, dragging him to the door.

"See you later Han, I'll call you tomorrow!" Logan yelled before Kendall pulled him out the door.

Hannah waved goodbye to him, and after they were gone, she looked at me and remarked, "Told you I could get him."

With that said, she ran off into our room, and we spent the rest of the night together in silence.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

**~James' POV~**

"Come here, Fox!" I commanded my dog, who was at the other end of the room.

The little dog eagerly dashed over to me, and I sat down to pet him. Today we were at rehearsals for the Better With U Tour. Of course we haven't started yet because Kendall wasn't here on time as usual.

For the past two days the only thing I had done was think about Emily. There was just something about her that made my heart race. That day at the beach, I felt a spark between us. I wasn't sure what that spark was, but I knew it meant something. I really did like Emily, but I wasn't sure if it was as friend or more than a friend.

My thoughts were interrupted by Fox, who was pouncing on me. I didn't realize I had stopped petting while I was lost in my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said to him as I patted his head.

"Talking to your dog?" Logan joked as he rode past me on his skateboard.

"Hey, he's a good listener!" I replied, and Logan chuckled.

"I'm just joking," he said, picking of his skateboard and walking over to sit next to me, "So, what did you do last night?"

"Nothing; just hung out with Fox," I replied, "What did you do?"

Logan grinned mischievously and said, "Oh, I just went to hang out with Hannah at her place."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "And what did you guys do?" I asked, knowing that I would probably regret it.

His grin grew wider, "Well, we um…"

"I know what they did," Kendall interrupted, "and trust me, you don't want to know."

My eyes grew wide, "Logan, did you?"

"What? No! We just made out, and it didn't go any farther than that! God, you guys are so perverted!" he exclaimed.

"Who's perverted?" Carlos questioned.

"They thought I went all the way with Hannah yesterday," Logan told him, pointing to Kendall and me.

"Did you?" Carlos asked, his eyes widening.

"No!" Logan shouted, throwing his arms in the air, "Can we just change the subject, please?"

"So Kendall, how was your day with Emily?" Carlos asked.

"It was fun, you know until we came into her apartment and saw Logan and Hannah sucking each other's faces off," Kendall replied.

"Hey! I thought we changed the subject!" Logan chimed in.

"Wait, you were with Emily yesterday?" I asked, probably with a little too much enthusiasm.

Kendall gave me a perplexed look, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason," I said, looking down at my hands and blushing, "Did she, um, say anything about me?"

Kendall smirked, "She, um, actually told me she kind of has a crush on you."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Whoa, calm down. You don't like her back, do you?" he asked, giving me a death glare.

I laughed nervously, "What? No, like I said before I only like her as a friend."

"You better," he replied.

After we talked about a few other things, we started learning the choreography to one of our songs. I couldn't believe Emily actually liked me. I knew I had felt something between us, but I didn't know she felt it too. I wanted to ask her out, but then I thought if something. What if Kendall was just messing with me and she didn't like me? But even if he wasn't kidding, I still couldn't ask her out because he would kill me.

Screw Kendall, I should ask her out. But I can't. But I should. I really like her, and she likes me so I should ask her out. No, I can't ask her out. What if she doesn't really like me? What if Kendall kills me when I ask her out? Who am I kidding? Kendall couldn't hurt a fly.

_Damn it, James, just ask her out! _I thought to myself.

Next thing I knew, I felt someone ram into me and I fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Sorry man, I didn't see you there," Logan said, helping me stand up.

"Dude, what's up with you? Are you even paying attention?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah," I told him, "I just got caught up in my thoughts."

"Alright, let's try it again," our choreographer, Kevin, commanded.

He started teaching us the dance again, and I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to Emily.

_Wow, Emily likes me,_ I thought, grinning like an idiot.

"James!" Kevin yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and asked, "Huh?"

"It's right, left, not left, right," he told me.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I apologized.

We started dancing again, and kept thinking about Emily. During the whole routine I was constantly tripping over my feet, or forgetting a step. I don't think we even made it through the whole song once. Kevin finally decided to let us take a break when I ran into the wall.

I sat down against the wall and put my head in my hands. This whole thing about Emily was driving me insane. I couldn't think straight, or dance right apparently.

"You should ask her out," someone said as they sat down beside me.

I looked up to see Logan, "What?" I asked him.

"Emily," he said, "you should ask her out."

"Why would I do that?" I questioned.

"Dude, I know you like her. And I know the reason why you kept messing up back there was because you were thinking of her," he said.

"What? I wasn't messing up," I denied.

Logan gave me a baffled look, "Dude, you ran into a wall."

"Maybe I wanted to run into a wall," I stated.

Logan sighed, "Alright, but I all I know is that we haven't gotten anything done today, and we probably aren't going to until you decide to ask Emily out because you won't be able to keep your head on straight."

"Okay," I sighed, "But how do I ask her out?"

He thought for a minute then said, "Bring the dog, that thing's a chick magnet."

I glanced over at Fox, who was running around with Carlos' dog, Sydney. I nodded in agreement with Logan. He was right; Fox was adorable.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'm going to ask her out," I declared, standing up.

"Right now?" Logan questioned.

"Yup. Let's go, Fox," I said, picking Fox up and heading to the door.

"But I meant later! Not now!" Logan shouted as I walked out.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this.

* * *

**Ooooh, what's gonna happen next? You're gonna have to wait and see. Chapter twelve coming soon!**

**xoxo, Em :)**


	12. Avoiding James and Running into Walls

**I know what you're thinking, "another chapter already?" Yes, this is a new chapter, and it's only been a couple weeks! See, I told you I was going to update a lot more.**

**Disclaimer: Short and simple today, I only own the O/Cs!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Avoiding James and Running into Walls

**~Emily's POV~**

Today was Monday, which meant I had to go to work at the dance studio. Great. I quickly put on my dance leotard with black shorts and tights, and then put on a blue short sleeve tie-back tee over it. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, grabbed my duffel bag, and walked out of my room.

I walked into the kitchen where Hannah was sitting on the barstool at the counter, reading a magazine.

"Good morning," I said to her, setting my duffel bag on the floor.

She glanced up at me from her magazine, and then she stood up and walked over to sit on the couch. I sighed; Hannah was still giving me the cold shoulder about yesterday. But I shouldn't let it bother me; she'll come around eventually, she always does.

I leaned against the counter and thought about James. I had told Kendall I had a crush on him yesterday. Yeah, probably not the smartest thing I've done because even though I made Kendall promise not to say anything to James, I knew he was going to tell him. I knew James didn't like me as more than a friend, and after he finds out we probably won't be friends anymore. Things will be awkward whenever we're around each other.

So to avoid the awkwardness after he finds out about my stupid crush, I've decided that I'm going to have to avoid him; for the rest of my life. I thought it seemed like a good plan. I avoid him, and then we never have to have that conversation about how he doesn't like me the same way. It shouldn't be that hard; he's working most of the time, and they're all going on tour soon, so I'll be free of them for a couple months.

I glanced up at the clock. It was almost eleven; I had to leave now to get to the studio on time. I picked up my bag and walked to the door.

"I'm leaving now," I pronounced to Hannah, who was flipping through channels on the TV.

She didn't reply back.

"I'm going to work…" I said, and she still didn't say anything.

"I'll be back later in case you miss me…." I said.

Silence.

"Literally walking out the door now…" I yelled, trying to get her attention.

Nothing.

"Damn it Hannah!" I shouted, "Can't you see I'm talking to you?"

She didn't even glance over at me. She continued flipping through the channels on the TV.

I sighed, "You know I'm sorry, right?"

She still didn't reply.

"Okay, whatever. I tried," I said in defeat.

I had other things to worry about. Like how I was supposed to avoid James. I just had to remember whenever I see him, avoid, avoid, avoid.

_Avoid, avoid, avoid,_ I thought to myself as I reached for the door.

I opened the door to reveal James, standing right in front of me, holding a dog in his arms. So much for avoiding.

"Hi," he said, flashing me a smile.

I stood there frozen. What should I do? Should I say hi back? Or should I just run? I decided on the first one.

"Hi," I replied, stepping into the hallway, and shutting the door, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at rehearsals or something?"

"Yeah, but I really needed to talk to you," he explained, "It's about something Kendall told me today,"

My eyes widened. Kendall had told him. I needed to get out of this, and fast.

"Oh, well I can't talk now. I have to go to work," I said quickly.

"But it'll only take a second," he said.

"Yeah, but I really have to go now," I stated, walking away.

"Wait!" he shouted, and I turned to look at him, "What time do you get off?"

"Nine," I answered, walking into the elevator.

_Why did you just tell him that?_ I scolded myself.

* * *

_~10 Hours Later~_

"Bye! See you next week!" I called out to the last couple of students as they walked out of the dance studio.

I shut the door behind them and leaned my back against it. Now I was alone. I had to teach all of the classes today on my own because my boss was sick. It was exhausting, but the good thing about be alone was that I got the whole studio to myself after class was over.

I walked out of the backroom and into the room where we danced. The place wasn't much. It was just a little brick building, with a small square room to dance in lined with mirrors on one wall and a long bar on the other, and a tiny back room for parents to sit while their kids were in class. Even though this little studio was nothing special, it was like home to me.

I switched on the stereo, started playing Katy Perry's "Firework", and took my position in the middle of the floor.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag… _

The first verse rang through my ears, and I started doing the dance routine I had made up for this song. As I glided across the wooden floor, doing various turns and arm movements, my thoughts and worries disappeared. It was just me; I was free. I wasn't thinking of my fight with Hannah, or my issues with James. For the first time in a while, I was relaxed.

That didn't last very long. As I was doing several turns across the room, I saw him. He leaned against the doorway to the backroom, smiling at me, and I looked into his bright hazel eyes.

I didn't realize I was still turning. Then, out of nowhere, my whole body violently smacked against the wall, and I fell to the ground, landing flat on my back. I stared up at the ceiling as the pain rushed to my head.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" James asked, running over to me.

He helped me stand up, and the pain in my head became worse, "Uh huh."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured him.

I started to walk away, but then everything started spinning and nearly fell over. Luckily, James caught my arms before I could.

"No you're not," he replied, "Does your head hurt?"

The spinning had stopped once he caught me, but the pain only got worse, "Not really," I lied.

"Why are you here anyway?" I questioned, turning to face him, which made my head start to throb.

He still had a hold of my arms, and our faces were inches away from each other. He didn't answer my question right away; he just looked at me.

"Oh, um," he finally answered, "I need to talk to about what I said earlier today."

Oh no, he was going to talk about how I liked him.

_Avoid, avoid, avoid_, a voice rang through my throbbing head.

"Oh, well I don't have time now. I need to um," I started, trying to think of an excuse, "turn all the lights off and lock up. Yeah, I need to do that."

I broke out of James' grasp and attempted to walk away again. But of course, the room started spinning and I lost my balance. James quickly rushed behind and caught me.

"How about you just sit down and I turn all the lights off?" he suggested.

I didn't protest; I wasn't feeling too well. I slumped down against the wall, and rubbed my head. It kept throbbing, and the dizziness wouldn't go away. It felt as if my eyes were doing circles in my head. Then, adding on to my throbbing head, and the spinning room, I started seeing black spots everywhere. I felt like I was going to pass out at any minute, but I didn't think I hit my head that hard.

James came back and pulled me up. He helped me stumble out the door before turning the last light off. When we were outside the door, I handed him my keys to lock it because I obviously wasn't going to. We walked to the middle of the parking lot and then James stopped me.

"Listen, Emily," he said, looking me in the eyes, "There's been something I've been wanted to tell you all day…"

And that was when everything went black.


	13. Waking Up

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I'm back! My New Year's resolution is to update more, so let's hope I stick to it!  
**

**xoxo, Em :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Waking Up

**~Emily's POV~**

My eyes flickered open and I was blinded by sunlight. I quickly closed my eyes, and tried to remember what happened last night. All I remembered was being at the studio, and running into a wall. But I didn't remember coming home. Then I realized something…I left with James!

At this realization, I quickly opened my eyes again and sat up. I looked around, this was definitely not my apartment. I was lying on a brown leather couch, wrapped in a soft, yellow blanket. Where was I?

I tried to get off the couch as fast as I could, but in my panic, I got tangled in the blanket and ended up landing on the floor with a big "thud." A sharp pain rushed to my head as soon as I hit the floor. I grabbed my head and winced in pain. Why was it hurting so much?

While I was trying to make the pain go away, I heard someone walk into the room. I probably looked like an idiot to them because I was lying in the middle of the floor, tangled in a blanket, clutching my head.

"Hey, you're awake!" the person said, and I immediately recognized his voice.

"James?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he replied, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh you know, I didn't feel comfortable enough on the couch so I decided to fall onto the floor," I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Here, let me help you up."

He grabbed onto my arms, helped me stand up, and sit on the couch, which I was totally incapable of doing with the horrible pain in my head. Once I got situated, James went over and sat in the chair across from the couch. I just sat there rubbing my head, trying to make the pain go away and trying to remember exactly what happened last night.

James seemed to notice I was in pain because he asked, "Does your head hurt?"

I nodded, and he quickly got up and raced to the kitchen. He came back with a blue icepack in his hand. He handed it to me and I placed it on my head, immediately relieving most of the pain.

Being able to think straight now I asked him, "What am I doing here?"

He gave me a confused look, "You mean, you don't remember anything that happened last night?" he asked.

I shook my head, "All I remember is running into a wall at the dance studio," I told him.

James went on to explain how I had started feeling dizzy and how he turned everything off. Then, while he walked me out to the parking lot, I passed out.

"I hit my head that hard?" I asked, surprised. Who knew running into a wall could do so much damage.

"Yeah, you hit that wall pretty hard," he said.

I felt like there was something he wasn't telling me. Like why was he at the dance studio in the first place? And why did he take me to his house instead of a hospital? What if I have a concussion or something?

"Uh, James, if I hit my head so hard that it caused me to pass out, why did you take me to your house and not, oh I don't know, a hospital?"

"I don't know I panicked," he started, "Was I supposed to take you to a hospital?"

I gave him an exasperated look, "Uh, yeah! If someone hits their head and passes out the smart thing to do is take them to the hospital! Duh! What if I have a concussion or something?"

He sat there for a minute as if he was thinking about something. Then he said, "Oh, well let's go to the hospital then!"

He got up and grabbed his keys. Then, he helped me walk out to his car. He drove me to the hospital, which he should've done hours ago.

A couple hours later, we were back in James' car after being checked out by a doctor. Turns out I did have a mild concussion, and James got yelled at for not bringing me in sooner. So overall, I was right about everything.

"Sooo," James said awkwardly as we drove down the highway, "Does your head feel better?"

I nodded. It really did feel better because the doctor had put me under a lot of medications.

"So, um, do you remember me asking you a question last night?" he asked, nervously.

I shook my head, "No, I didn't even remember you being there with me. What were you going to ask me?"

"Well…" he hesitated, turning his eyes away from the road to look at me.

I looked at him, and then I remembered. Kendall had told him that I liked him! I spent all day yesterday avoiding him so I wouldn't have to face that awkward moment when he told me he didn't like me the same way. And that awkward moment was about to happen!

"You see, Kendall told me something yesterday…" he began.

I quickly turned away from him and stared at the road. I noticed a car coming right at us!

"Car!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, turning back the road and swerving around the car causing me to slam against the window.

For the rest of the car ride, we sat there in silence trying to recover from the mini heart attack we both just had. I could've sworn my life just flashed before my eyes. I thought that, hopefully, after that incident he had forgotten what he was going to tell me, but I knew that wasn't happening.

We pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building he lives in. I quickly opened my door and attempted to get out, but I felt his strong grip around my arm as he pulled me back in. There was no avoiding it now, unless I lied my way out.

"Emily listen," he said to me, grabbing my arms and looking into my eyes, "I've been trying to tell you this for the past two days…"

I started to panic. What am I going to say to him? I need to think of something fast.

"James, I know what you're going to tell me," I started, staring at the ground, "I know Kendall told you, but I really didn't mean it when I said I liked you. I-I was just joking. So, you don't have to sit here and tell me you don't feel the same way because I never liked you like that."

I looked up at him, he looked shocked. He didn't say anything. His grip loosened on my arms, and he just stared at me. I figured this was a good time to escape so I opened the car door, and stumbled out into the parking lot.

"Emily, wait!" I heard him shout as I slammed the door.

I didn't look back at him. I kept walking through the parking lot. Then, I realized my car was still at the studio, but I kept walking. I thought I could just catch a bus home or something. That would be better than going back to James. I didn't think I could ever face him again after lying to him like that.


End file.
